My Coma Guy
by InyyaFacee
Summary: It all starts out as a bit of fun, then becomes just that little bit more... just a random, funny story that was meant to be a oneshot but grew! Completed! HouseCam.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to like my first ever fully completed story in like 100 years!_

_This was actually ment to be a one-shot but grew LOL. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _

_P.S (Please review every chapter... I love your love LOL) _**  
**

**

* * *

**

**House's POV**

House hobbled as fast as he could along one of many corridors at PPTH. Glancing behind him he gave a small smirk but continued at his hasty speed. He was sure he had lost Cuddy on the fourth floor; when a mother with 6 children under the age of eight crossed her path, and lost Wilson somewhere on floor eight.

House was safely on floor 6, long-term care ward. Quickly he found the door he was looking for and slid in. What he found there caught him by surprise because there sitting next to an elderly man in a coma, was the one and only Dr Alison Cameron. She hadn't looked up so he wasn't sure she had heard or seen him. She was idly drawing on some computer paper, every now and again stopping to push her reading glasses up her nose.

"Hey, this coma guy is taken!" he protested suddenly.

"No one was in here the last time I checked…" She answered steadily, not looking up.

"You of all people should know room 222B is mine" He huffed.

"And what's that spose to mean…" She questioned, finally looking up.

"Oh please… no doubt you have pictures of me pinned up all over your house, study my every move…"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself… this guy" she gestured to the silent man beside her, "is still waiting for the clearance to have his plug pulled. He's been waiting for the past year because his family is too busy putting together a case against a certain doctor for insulting a 79-year-old woman and causing her mental stress…" she finished, smirking.

"Oh please, the old bat was already mental without my help," he said defensively, but keeping that smirk plastered on his face.

Cameron just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, back to the issue at hand… get the hell out of my coma guys room!" he ordered.

She gave him a smirk, a glint in her eyes.

"Make me!" she challenged.

"Don't mind if I do" he replied. He lent his cane against the bed as Cameron sat her drawing on the table. Hobbling around behind her and began pushing her chair towards the door. She planted her feet and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Come on, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" she laughed.

He glared at her, walking in front and grasping her wrist quickly, grunting he threw all his weight into it.

Cameron fought, she tried to twist away but soon was up and heading for the door. She began twisting and pulling away from him more violently. House grinned and let go, laughing now as she flew across the room and thudded against the opposite wall of the small room. He cringed as the dull thud came to his ears, that sounded like it hurt and as he walked over he was found to be correct. Cameron lay in a crumpled heap, coughing and spluttering.

He held out his hand.

"That wasn't very nice… what did the wall ever do…" he cut off as he suddenly found himself on the floor. Cameron had grabbed his hand and then swung a leg out, hooking it around his good leg. He came crashing down and a burning sensation crept up his spine. Automatically he quickly popped three pills, he was going to feel the tomorrow. As he was putting the little cylinder container away, he felt a sharp tug at his good ankle and found himself being dragged across the floor. He looked up to find Cameron dragging him inch by inch towards the door. Her sudden beauty mystified him; her face strained, sweaty and furrowed with effort but her eyes and lips smiled and teased him. He managed to snap out of the trance, only a meter away from the door and with one swift movement she crashed on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cameron's POV**

Cameron dully sorted House's mail.

"Children's Charity Ball, bin, Monster Truck Downtown Rally, desk, Diagnostics Convention in Florida, free food… nope, bin"

And so it went on for another few hours until one letter triggered some interest.

"Galileo Valley Hospital Arts Competition – Best Art Piece Drawn By a Doctor – First Prize, two tickets to the New Jersey Monster Dome for the biggest gathering of metal beasts in the northern hemisphere and three nights at the Hilton Plaza (free foodservice to the value for $1000)." She read it quietly, a smile creeping across her face. Quickly she jumped up, stuffing the letter into the pocket of her dress pants, snatched up some computer paper and a gray lead and headed for somewhere quiet.

-

She walked down the bustling hall of the sixth floor, the long-term care ward. She knew of a room House used regularly where unless House was in there, no one else was. She also knew House was currently being hunted by Cuddy for Clinic duty and by Wilson for eating his Tuna and potato pie the day before so he should be busy.

Silently she slipped into the room 222B and took a seat near Alfred Herman, 82-year-old coma victim who had been declared brain dead a year ago but was still awaiting the okay from the family to have his plug pulled. She began drawing the man, he had that cute, little old man thing going on and she thought he would make a good subject. Cameron was a great artist, not that she would tell anyone here, but she guessed if she won some people would know about it. The thought made her smile.

She had been working for no longer than ten minutes, when the doorknob turned. Cameron looked up for a split second, seeing it was House, she went back to drawing. A few minutes past until he finally spoke.

"Hey, this coma guy is taken!"

"No one was in here the last time I checked…" She answered steadily, not looking up. She was laughing inwards, she could have some fun with this.

"You of all people should know room 222B is mine" He huffed.

"_Hahahaha was that just a huff?"_ Now she looked up at him, and gave him a dark look.

"And what's that spose to mean…" She questioned.

"Oh please… no doubt you have pictures of me pinned up all over your house, study my every move…"

"_Oh Greg… I do, every moment of my life I spend just watching you, wanting to be with you…"_ She thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself… this guy" she gestured to the silent man beside her, "is still waiting for the clearance to have his plug pulled. He's been waiting for the past year because his family is too busy putting together a case against a certain doctor for insulting a 79-year-old woman and causing her mental stress…" she finished, smirking. She remembered every detail of that case, because as always she was left to deal with the raving-mad son who stalked her until the hospital had a restraining order put out on the man.

"Oh please, the old bat was already mental without my help," he said defensively, but keeping that smirk plastered on his face.

_"Yeah…"_ She continued to think. _"Everyone but you is a lunatic"_

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, back to the issue at hand… get the hell out of my coma guys room!" he ordered.

_"Ahhh and this is where the fun begins…"_

"Make me!" she challenged.

"Don't mind if I do" he replied. He lent his cane against the bed as Cameron sat her drawing on the table. Hobbling around behind her and began pushing her chair towards the door. She planted her feet and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Come on, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" she laughed. He was so cute at this very moment, like a little kid determined to show he wasn't as weak as he looked.

He glared at her, walking in front and grasping her wrist quickly, grunting he threw all his weight into it. She gave a tiny snort and began trying to twist away but soon was up and heading for the door. She tried to twist and pull away from him more violently. Then a moment of truth hit her, she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do and a glint in his eye confirmed her worst fears. All of a sudden he let go and the rest was like slow motion. She sailed backwards for what seemed like an eternity until she felt herself slamming into the wall and the wind gushing from her very lungs. She lay there, coughing and spluttering in a crumpled heap, trying to regain oxygen. She then hears the sound of House coming and extending his hand. She was about to take it, as a sign of a truce when she heard the smugness in his voice.

"That wasn't very nice… what did the wall ever do…"

She pulled down on the hand, twisting a leg around his and he came crashing down to the ground. She saw him wincing in pain and take three pills. Just as he was putting his pills away she grabbed him by the good ankle and started dragging him to the door.

She saw him watching her like a fish out of water, that look so many guys in nightclubs and bars had done before him. She simply winked and smiled, hoping he'd stay out of it until she reached the door. But no, he sat up and gripped her wrists tight and she found her self falling, straight on top of him.

She lay there stunned for a moment, nose inches away from his, eyes locked into the light blue pools and his warm breath washing over her face. She felt the adrenalin building up and pounding inside her head. Suddenly House pulled her face close to his, locking her lips. She felt his hands slide from her cheeks, down her shoulders until they were firmly around her waist and then slid them just below the waistband of her pants, underneath the lab coat. She gently ran her hands through his hair, her heart pounding a hundred miles per hour. They stayed there, in that tight embrace for what seemed like forever until the door swung open.

"Ahha! I though I'd find you… what the hell is going on here!"

**House's POV**

He could feel her on every inch of his body, her sweet sugary breath on his face and her usually calm, but at that moment, startled green eyes. He knew she was thinking about it, he could feel her breathing quicken but no doubt she was thinking too much about it. He grabbed her, kissing her roughly before he could clearly process what he was putting himself into. For the next few moments they were one… until he heard the door open, and that annoying voice that would know doubt haunt and make the rest of his life hell sailed into his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuddy's POV**

"I'm sorry Mrs."

"Annette"

"Mrs. Annette…"

Some days Cuddy could understand why House hated patients so much.

"I'm sure a doctor will get around to you any moment now… ah Doctor Chase" she smiled sweetly as she saw Chase walking past her.

"Err yes Doctor Cuddy?" He questioned a little startled as the Dean Of Medicine latched on to his arm and dragged him towards a mother trying to keep six children at bay.

"You will be seeing Mrs. Annette and her six lovely children for a check up in observation room 6." She said smiling, fire in her eyes.

"Err I've already done my clinic hours this week… isn't House spose to be down here now?" He questioned again.

"Well, House has seemed to misplaced himself… yet again." She gave a strained replied, starting to get annoyed and embarrassed that one, a mother with six children had to wait an hour because House did a runner and two, Dr Chase couldn't take a hint…

"Well actually I was looking for Doctor Cameron" he started but Cuddy began to push him towards the clinic.

"I'll be sure to tell her you're down here if I see her" she replied, waiting until the family was safely in the room before marching towards the elevators. As soon as the doors slid open she was almost knocked down by a very angry, red faced Wilson.

"Have you seen House!" he barked.

"Just the man I'm in the process of finding… what did he do to you?"

"Ate my tuna and potato pie that took me ALL FRIGGING weekend to make…" He snapped. Cuddy gave him an odd and startled look.

"_Tuna and potato pie…?" _she thought._  
_

"Never mind" he sighed, calming down.

"He's not down here and I'm guessing you've checked up there"

"Every floor but 6 and 5…" he nodded.

"Well the fifth floor has the intensive and critical ward and he's banned from there after the incident with Nurse Rhonda"

They both now looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"If your thinking room 222B, lets go," he replied, pressing the up button.

-

They marched side by side to the plain brown door, placing a hand on the knob she checked to make sure Wilson was ready. He nodded and she swung open the door.

"Ahha! I though I'd find you… what the hell is going on here!"

She almost fell over with shock seeing what she saw. House and Doctor Cameron making out on the floor in front of her.

As soon as Doctor Cameron heard her voice she sprung up turning to face her. The poor girl had gone past the stage of bright red and was now looking a dull and sick green, Cuddy had to feel the slightest bit sorry for her. Quickly snatching her drawings, she quickly muttered an apology and slipped pass the growing crowed.

Now Cameron was gone, Cuddy turned her gaze down to House who was still lying on the ground, hands tucked under his head. She gave him a look of "please explain".

He just smirked, her light, cherry pink lipstick smudged around his mouth, his hair all ruffled and sticking up.

"He was my coma guy first"

* * *

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Proberly be the last fully completed story you'll see from me for a while :( anywayz, please review because I **LOVE **being loved... dont we all?_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _


	4. My Coma Guy Explained

Okay, this is just a little chapter to help any confused people.

The first chapter is the fight from House's point of view, the next chapter is the same fight but from Cameron's point of view (with Cuddy's voice at the end and a little House point of view at the very end) and the last chapter is Cuddy's point of view...

I hope that cleared any questions but if you have anymore feel free to message me :)

Signed,

GallopGirl.


End file.
